Fast Asleep
by Madman's Lullaby
Summary: Jet falls asleep at the guild library and has a happy dream about Levy! No fluff (ok, maybe a little) some lemon & perverted humor. It's my first fanfic so please R&R the damn thing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I wish I did. **

"Man, I'm exhausted!" Jet thought to himself as he sat at a table in the guild's library one late evening. Team Shadow Gear had agreed to take a mission to recover a relic sealed by ancient runes which, of course, required a little late night research. Still, he wondered what the hell any of that had to do with him. After all, it was Levy's area of expertise. But like always, he and Droy were there more for moral support than actual research.

Glancing across the room, he admired the beautiful, blue-haired bookworm entrenched in a foxhole of books on the floor, deep in thought. To his left, his bloated comrade was concentrating on his own "research" in a bucket of fried chicken.

In a way, Jet felt bad for him. Droy always had a tendency to "eat his feelings," and during Levy's seven-year absence, he exponentially drown his sorrow with a side of gravy.

Jet, however, had maintained his peak physical condition with the hope that he'd see the beautiful script mage again. In all that time, Levy never strayed from his thoughts... his hopeless, romantic (and sometimes naughty) thoughts. He always found her to be friendly, brilliant, and sexy in her own Levy-way! And even if he'd never admit it, he often thought of her when he pleasured himself.

However, she often shunned his affections, delegating him to "friend-zone" status. Even so, Jet's resolve was never dampened. But for that matter, neither was Droy's.

The two friends had fiercely competed for her love since they were younger. But with Droy's ever-expanding waistline, Jet felt that he now had a clear advantage. Smirking inwardly, he couldn't help but feel like he had rid himself of a love rival. He closed his eyes and shook the thought from his head. "I've gotta stop hanging out with Juvia!" he whispered as he laid his head on the table for a twenty minute power nap.

"Jet...Jet," cooed a sweet and familiar voice. Lifting his head, his eyes came into focus on the smiling bluenette sitting on the edge of the table. She stared at him with a longing he had never seen in her eyes before and said breathlessly, "I found what I was looking for. It was right in front of me the whole time!" Jet's eyes widened. _Surely she was referring to her research_! But the way she looked at him coupled with the sultry inflection of her voice caused him to think otherwise. "I'm ready to go," she continued. "Take me home...please." Jet's jaw dropped. _Is she hitting on me?_

Levy had never been so bold before, so why now? And in front of Droy! DROY! He panned quickly around the room, but the largest member of Team Shadow Gear was no where to be seen. "L-Levy, what happened to..." His thoughts were derailed the moment he looked in her direction. She was bending over to grab a few books on the floor when he noticed a pair of orange lacy boy shorts peeking out from under her short skirt. Her curvaceous ass was, in his opinion, the best in the guild! And there it was, on full display for him!

"Droy?" she finished, still bent at the waist. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a miscevious smile. _She's doing it purposely_! "He left twenty minutes ago. It's just you and me."

Alone! With Levy! Jet couldn't believe his luck! Once she retrieved her belongings, she walked seductively over to him. His body automatically complied as she took his hand, pulling him out of his seat and through the back exit of the library.

Jet's heart was racing on par with his magical speed. He felt as if the moon and stars were shining just for them! It was the perfect romantic scenario. And he had the perfect girl on his arm.

Though the walk was spent in silence, she held on to his arm the entire distance to Fairy Hills. They stopped at the front door of their destination when Jet finally summoned the courage to break the mounting tension. "L-Levy, I..." she interrupted him, placing her index finger on his lips. "I know, Jet. I've always known. When you first confessed your feelings to me, my heart wasn't ready." Her cheeks glowed crimson as she shifted her gaze from his eyes. "That island... seven years... it changed me," she whispered. "I took so much for granted. I took YOU for granted. But no more. My heart is ready." She stepped closer, pressing herself against him. "And my body is willing."

Jet could feel the warmth of her body against his. It's the feeling he had longed for since he had first laid eyes on her many years ago. His body, in turn, made visible evidence of this fact. "Feels like yours is too," she smirked, referencing the bulge rapidly stiffening against her body. Jet turned as red as Natsu's flames at their strongest... dragon force red! Levy simply giggled at her friend's embarrassment. Standing on her tip-toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a slow, passionate kiss on his lips. After the initial shock wore off, Jet wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the affectionate gesture.

"I love you, Levy!" he proclaimed in a voice much louder than he meant to use. "I love you too, Jet! I was too scared to admit it, but I always have! Take me!" she growled with pure lust. "R-right here?!" he asked nervously. "But what if... AAGH!" Levy's sudden grasp of his throbbing shaft put an abrupt end to that line of questioning. Jet's body trembled under her expert touch as she fisted his manhood. The sensation was almost too much to bare. Suddenly, Jet felt a sense of distress as he was nearing his climax.

"LEVY! SLOW DOWN OR IM GONNA..."

She neither slowed down nor acknowledged the desperate plea to do so. As his eyes began to tear up, Jet felt his body involuntarily give in.

"AAAGH!... OH GOD!... LEVY!"

* * *

"Jet...Jet!" cooed a sweet and familiar voice.

_Mmmm, Levy._

"Jet-san?"

_Huh, that's Juv_-

"Geez, Levy! What did you do to him?"

_Cana too? _

"I'll wake him up! IRON DRAGON..."

"WHAAA?!" Jet screamed, falling backward on his chair, hitting the ground hard. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes to see several faces staring down at him.

By his count, he saw seven: Levy, Droy, Lucy, Juvia, Cana, Gajeel, and Pantherlily.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Jet staggered to his feet, demanding an explanation. The stunned silence was broken by a blushing Juvia "Um, Juvia thought that since Team Shadow Gear was studying HARD..." Juvia covered her mouth, stifling her giggles. "So we brought coffee and doughnuts," Lucy took over. Cana grabbed a doughnut and held it out to Jet. "This one's for you, sweetie... It's CREAM FILLED!" With that, the girls, Droy, and Lily burst out with wild laughter.

Jet was far beyond confused, so he turned to the one person in the room (other than himself) who wasn't laughing: Gajeel. Gajeel stood with his arms crossed, his face set in a deep scowl. He only spoke when Jet shot him a 'what the hell are they laughing about ' look. "Beats me, bro. The cat and I just came to check up on the squirt," he said, pointing a thumb at Levy. Suddenly, the scowl morphed into an amused grin. "But maybe we should start callin' you SQUIRT instead! Gihee!" The entire room exploded with laughter leaving Jet even more confused.

"Levy? What's so funny?" Levy, who tried (and failed) to compose her self, simply pointed at his crotch. Jet looked down to find he was sporting a massive hard-on! To make matters worse, there was a large, wet, white stain on the front of his black pants!

Then it dawned on him: He had a wet dream. About Levy. In front of her and everyone else.

He stood there stunned and embarrassed beyond words. Cana put her arm around him in a mock-consoling gesture. "You're fast even in your dreams, aren't ya sweetie?!" Jet's eyes started to tear up.

"OH LEVY! I LOVE YOU, LEVY!" Lucy chimed in. "Shut up, Lu-Chan!" Levy snapped between giggles.

"SLOW DOWN LEVY, I'M GONNA...AAAGH!" shouted Juvia, eliciting more laughs from the room. _Definitely gotta stop hanging out with Juvia_, Jet thought to himself.

"Man, I could kick your ass for havin' perverted dreams about my girl," Gajeel hissed. "But I'm not about to fight a man with a hard-on! GIHEEHEE!" Jet had decided he'd taken enough abuse and ran full speed out of the guild.

"SCREW YOU GUYS!" he yelled back at them, sobbing angrily all the way home.

Unable to help himself, Droy dropped the box of doughnuts and ran to the door, yelling after his friend, "OH GOD...LEVY! HAHAHA!"

With that, the entire group fell to the floor in a hysterical fit of laughter.


End file.
